


Dirty Things In The Closet

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is out and Draco is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Things In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine.” Neville Longbottom drunkenly crashed on the stool next to Harry downing what seemed to be his seventh shot of Firewhisky.

“Who?” Harry asked, turning towards to the door to see who Neville was talking about.

“Her…” Neville said, slurring a bit.

Harry saw Pansy Parkinson walk in, looking rather sharp, her arm interlocked with Draco Malfoy's. 

_Draco Malfoy_. A surge of jealousy shot through Harry as he saw the man hold Parkinson tightly. He knew that it was a front, really, that Malfoy was only using Parkinson to stay in the closet. If they had any idea what Harry and Malfoy would get up to when no one was looking. The nights Malfoy would drag Harry into the closet with him and do things.

Dirty things.

Things no one would know about but Harry and Malfoy. Where Malfoy would have Harry pressed against the wall as he finger fucked him, or when Malfoy would be on his knees sucking Harry off and Harry would have trouble keeping his emotions at bay. Where he'd almost blurt out how much he loved it. How much he loved _him_. 

Parkinson and Malfoy turned their gaze towards Harry and Neville. 

Harry immediately turned around and placed his hand on Neville’s shoulder. “Quick, Neville. Laugh like I said something really funny.”

“What?”

“Just bloody do it!”

Neville laughed, hoarsely. It was terrible. Harry just shook his head and ordered another round of shots for them. Merlin, he was hopeless. _They_ were hopeless. 

“Potter.” Harry heard Malfoy’s voice as the man was towering over him. “Longbottom, I think you’re needed in the back.”

“I am?” Neville said, hiccupping.

“Yes,” Malfoy said, resolute.

Neville looked at Harry and when Harry nodded, he took his leave. 

“Why did you send him away?” Harry asked, hoping that Malfoy would say that he wanted to spend some alone time with Harry.

“Pansy bought a new lip gloss that she wants to try,” Malfoy said sitting next to Harry, his hand slowly climbing up Harry’s thigh.

Harry’s breath hitched and he looked around. 

“Be calm, Potter,” Malfoy whispered and Harry nodded.

“So is he going to walk back with gloss smeared all over his face?” Harry asked, struggling to keep his tone casual. His cock in his trousers was swelling in haste and he ached for Malfoy’s touch. His tongue. His hole. 

“Oh, she won’t be kissing his mouth.”


End file.
